Zdrajcy Asgardu
by VIPandora
Summary: Tytuł może ulec zmianie. Opis w trakcie tworzenia.


_Film "Avengers" oraz jego bohaterowie należą do Marvel._

* * *

Kobieta siedziała w celi, czytając książkę(łaska okazana ze strony królowej Asgardu), gdy usłyszała cichy stukot zbroi rozchodzący się po korytarzu, by powoli robić się coraz głośniejszy, a potem zostać całkiem zagłuszonym przez okrzyki więźniów z innych cel.

Szatynka prychnęła pod nosem i pokręciła głową, w myślach użalając się nad głupotą współwięźniów i dziękując Odynowi za wsadzenie jej do osobnej celi, a następnie wróciła do lektury.

Zaraz jednak przerwała czynność, widząc kątem oka jak Thor, jeden z synów Odyna i Friggi, wprowadza kogoś do celi sąsiadującej z jej. Do tej pory pustej.

Thor to wysoki, umięśniony blondyn o lekkim zaroście. Ma bardzo przyjazne, błękitne oczy, jak stwierdziła niegdyś jedna z Asgardek w rozmowie, którą Vindira podsłuchała całkiem przypadkiem. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego wyglądu chłopak był porywczy i często zaślepiony mocą, którą otrzymał od ojca. Jednakowoż ostatnimi czasy, Vindira dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że blondyn zachowywał się jakby łagodniej i rozważniej. Czyżby się zakochał? Dziewczyna nawet zaczynała być ciekawa, która Asgardka ściągnęła na siebie uwagę boga piorunów i to na tyle, że potrafiła go zmienić. A może to jakaś do tej pory ukrywająca się bogini miłości? _Choć może raczej była to bogini mądrości_ \- pomyślała brązowowłosa, śmiejąc się w myślach.

Thor był odpowiedzialny za Mjölnir - boski młot, prezent od Odyna. Podobno tylko Thor i prawdopodobnie sam Odyn mogli unieść młot. Dziewczyna miała kiedyś zaszczyt sprawdzić tę teorię - dosłownie przez sekundę nim została schwytana przez jednego ze strażników. Ale nie opierała się. Chciała odpocząć. A gdzie indziej niż we własnej celi mogłaby to osiągnąć?

Dziewczyna uniosła ze zdziwieniem brew, gdy zorientowała się, że więźniem okazał się drugi, młodszy syn - Loki. W odróżnieniu od swojego brata był chudy, choć o podobnym wzroście, o czarnych, zaczesanych do tyłu włosach do ramion. Jego oczy przypominały kolor midgardzkich szmaragdów. Tę teorię dziewczyna też miała okazję wcześniej sprawdzić. Loki nie pałał szczególną sympatią do jej osoby, a kiedy naruszyła jego _prywatną przestrzeń_ , nie wydawał się zadowolony tym faktem. _Ależ się ucieszy, kiedy zobaczy, że mamy cele obok siebie_ \- przemknęło jej przez myśl. Nie żeby szatynka lubiła Lokiego - och, co to, to nie - po prostu w tamtym momencie bardzo, _ale to bardzo_ , chciała posiąść jego berło, a to wymagało zbliżenia się do niego na odległość mniejszą, niż zwykle utrzymywali.

Brązowowłosa była na Asgardzie wystarczająco długo, by rozpoznać braci. Niestety zbyt długo przesiadywała w celi, aby wiedzieć, co działo się poza nią.

Kiedy zauważyła, że w celi boga kłamstw pojawiła się przeźroczysta, połyskująca delikatnym pomarańczowym światłem ściana, a z jego rąk zniknęły kajdanki, ponownie wróciła do swojej książki. Nie dane jej było się jednak skupić - choć nie odrywała wzroku od tekstu, nie chcąc wyglądać na zbyt ciekawską - bo po korytarzu rozszedł się donośny głos Thora:

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, bracie.

Na te słowa dziewczyna wystawiła tylko oczy znad książki. W samą porę, by zobaczyć jak Loki z całej siły uderza w ledwo widzialną ścianę.

\- Nie musisz - warknął ledwo słyszalnie przez krzyki innych więźniów, po czym uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

\- Naprawdę kochałem cię jak brata, _Loki_ \- mruknął, podkreślając imię czarnowłosego. - I nie przestanę...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - wrzasnął czarnowłosy, znów uderzając dłonią o ścianę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym, znów wróciwszy wzrokiem do tekstu, odezwała się:

\- Chłopcy, chłopcy... Trochę ciszej, niektórzy próbują tu czytać. - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów podniosła odrobinę książkę. - Proszę?

Loki cofnął się o krok i zerknął na brązowowłosą. Przymrużył oczy, kiedy ją rozpoznał. Ale nic nie powiedział.

Tym razem dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno. Trzasnęła książką o podłogę. Przywołała do siebie Thora delikatnym głosem i uśmiechnęła się lekko, jej rysy twarzy natychmiast złagodniały, kiedy podszedł.

\- Mógłbyś przekazać swojej matce, że niedługo kończę i byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna za kolejną? - zapytała grzecznie, wskazując ciemną okładkę swojej wcześniejszej lektury.

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta w cienką linię i potaknął.

\- Dziękuję, kochany - szepnęła, delikatnie dotykając ściany przed sobą, a jej uśmiech zmienił się w nieco bardziej szyderczy. Zaraz jednak, jakby zorientowawszy się, odwróciła się i przeszła na przeciwną stronę celi. W ciągu tych kilku sekund zdołała zauważyć, że Loki nie poruszył się nawet o krok - stał jak posąg, z mocno zaciśniętymi dłońmi i pogardliwym wzrokiem utkwionym w Vindirze. Ta posłała mu jedynie uśmiech pełen samozadowolenia i uniosła brew, jakby pytając: _Taki jesteś groźny, co?_

Jeśli to możliwe bóg kłamstw zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej. Jednak po kilku sekundach uśmiechnął się, patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy.

 _Oj, tak_.


End file.
